Core B will provide mouse model resources, including extensive breeding, colony management and record keeping, intensive monitoring of mice on experimental and lifespan studies, and physiological and pathological assessment. The need for an animal core is paramount in that all projects use mice in a focused manner. Consolidation of animal resources focused on maximizing efficiency and minimizing costs is essential to the success of this program project. The Mouse Core is central to the programmatic efforts of the investigators. Specific aim 1 is designed to maintain mouse lines relevant for the program project and generate stock mice for experimental procedures for research projects. Specific aim 2 will provide the resources to conduct physiological and pathological studies in mouse lines relevant to specific research project aims and objectives. These will include a special focus on the physiological and pathological assessment of cardiovascular, skeletal muscle, behavioral and cancer phenotypes.